Clash of the Titans
by lilnicky21
Summary: Hades, Zeus, Sarah, Jareth, Toby Styx, and loveable three headed Cerberus. What can make it a better combination? Oh? A rebellion led by Hoggle? What happened to trusty beast and dog? Rated M for anything you can think of that doesn't belong in PG13 stuff
1. Prologue

_Disclaimed!  
Rated M- (rating changed!)  
Genre: Action/Adventure  
Crossed with Greek Mythology  
A/N: Hello everyone! I am here with another idea. It might work, it might not but I am in the need to WRITE! And sadly, my darling, my baby had to go visit the doctor because he-snif- has a virus… so I can't rightfully work on The Raven or Banished though I would like to. My original writing is suffering a lot to. Tisk, poor characters. They just have to torment me in my sleep! Anyway, this started out as a rant in the voice of Hades and it mutated into a labyrinth story. Tell me what you think. Should I work on it? Or… not? I'd appreciate it. Thank you! And enjoy._

Clash of the Titans  
_Prologue_

When will those wasteful, ignorant, slothful mortals learn? There is absolutely no forgiveness, no redemption.

Cerberus paced, his heads bobbing in time and swayed with his steps.

Hades sighed and shifted in his throne, away from his dog. It has been four- no, five millennia since the tyrant sealed his kingdom-

Cerberus whined and sat suddenly, scratching one gigantic paw against one equally colossal ear. He groaned and collapsed with a sigh next to Styx.

* * *

Hades examined his nails as Darrian rattled off the changes in the tapestry. "The pressure about the earth's atmosphere dropped another millipizle last night. And a star in the Qogfnrg galaxy winked out. It won't show for another 12 decades-"

The god held up his hand. "Something in our domain, perhaps? Or do you only have news of the cosmos to share?" his voice sounded brittle, old and hollow to his ears and he winced. Hades may have a lot to say but it is very rare for him to use his voice.

Darrian stammered. "A- of course, My Lord, I- Uh sorry. You see-."

Hades raised an eyebrow.

Darrian blanched. "O- My Lord, O Great and Terrible Go-." He stopped and seemed to collapse within himself. "There is no news, O Mighty Fath- No News."

Hades nodded and seemed to think for a moment before flicking a finger. Darrian screamed but it was no use. His body was stripped away and his soul was sent back into Styx. The water churned and gurgled before a bright light opened the rapids and another soul appeared. "Thank you, my dear." Hades boomed softly.

Styx lapped fondly at the shoreline. The second soul was that of a girl.

Hades bade her to come forth silently and took her hand in his. His fingers wrapped around her glowing wrist and solidified. The girl gasped and she looked down at her body before reaching up with her free hand and touching her face. Hades admired her for a moment. Her pale skin was dusted lightly with freckles and her eyes were hazel in the dimly lit chamber. Hades guessed that they would be green in the sun. He watched amused as she touched her cheekbone and ran her fingers softly through her fine, borwn hair. She must have felt embarrassed with his staring which was intriguing to say the least since she was dead, but she stopped her motions and dropped her hand, looking at her god.

"What is your name, my dear?" Hades asked and winced as the grating sound of his voice reached his ears. At this rate, he would give himself a headache.

The girl shows no sign that his voice was unpleasant to listen to, however. She smiled when he asked her and said, in a voice belonging to a muse, "Sarah Williams."


	2. Chapter 1

Thank You for all your reviews! I have just a quick update- well, no update. My laptop is still away and I do not know when I'll be getting it back and I hate the clunking of these keys when I type! I'm am truly spoiled when i miss the soft _tap tap tap _of my laptop and the fact that i don't have to POUND the keys to death!! Thanks for the rant- enjoy!

_Chapter One_

"Your Majesty?"

"Yes?"

"He has returned." The goblin cringed from the wrath of his lord, waiting in terror for the explosion. He wasn't disappointed.

"What!" The king seethed through clenched teeth. "And you wait till now to tell me?" The king strolled down the steps leading to his dais and picked up the cowering little goblin and shook him like a toy.

The goblin was whimpering but he knew that if he didn't say it, the king would be even more displeased. "H- he's r-right out-side. N-n-now." The shaking ceased and the little goblin barely got to breathe a sigh before he was tossed through the- luckily- open window. After a few heart stopping moments of plunging downward, Keel managed to get turn his body and flap his small leathery wings so that he could float down more graciously. Once on the ground, Keel glared up at the window he was thrown out of before wincing at the pain in his neck and slouching into the village. "Let's see how long King Toby can go without his Page before coming out here to apologize." But even before he said it, he knew that it would be a lot less time until the burly guards came ripping through tavern after tavern to find him and drag him back in front of the king. Maybe he could get in _one_ drink at least.

Jareth raised an eyebrow at his successor. He was just in time to witness as the boy tossed a goblin out the window. "Temper, temper." He said softly, flashing a brief snarl of pointed canines. "Is this why to try and send messengers ahead? Afraid to embarrass yourself with acts of violence? Petulant child!"

King Toby, ruler of the goblins and lord of the labyrinth pouted. "I thought to prepare for your return, nothing more."

"Clearly you didn't think of anything more. What have you done in my absence? Sit about all day, waiting for me?" Jareth asked with a wave of his hand.

Toby looked half expectant at that hand, hoping to see a crystal materialize but it didn't. No, the crystalline powers have been passed to him now and even after all the training, he was still unable to form a stable crystal which can do nothing more then spy on the happenings around the labyrinth. He shook his head and shrugged.

Jareth released a huff of exasperation. "You have tried my patients! I've attempted to help you time and again and yet you learn _nothing_! I suspected something like this would happen and so I have prepared." Satisfaction passed over his face and he smirked. "I am no longer your tutor, Toby. Let me introduce you to a cousin of mine who will be taking over." The doors banged open to admit a hunched figure with a slow, uneven gait covered from head to toe in rags and shawls.

The hunchback shuffled nearer and extended a gnarled, warty hand. "Sire." The voice emitted was no better then a croak. "I shall serve until the time you no longer need me…"

Toby recoiled from that hand and looked down, repulsion marring his handsome face. "That time will be short, I swear to you!"

The crone cackled and nodded. "You were right, cousin. It will only take a firm hand…"

Jareth had dropped his amusement, however. "You will treat her with respect. At this time, her fallen status is even more influential then your heightened one."

The crone raised her head, revealing her scrunched featured and long crooked nose. She peered at Toby with her one good eye before smiling a toothless smile. "No one bothers with the old ones, child. Do not fear me but respect me. I am called Rhea(1) and until such time as my husband may join us in your palace, I will appear like this."

Toby wrinkled his nose and shifted a step back. "Where is your husband?" He asked.

Jareth cleared his throat briefly. "A word of caution, Toby. If you enjoy being king of the goblins, do not, ever, mention his name. He is simply biding his time until such a foolish child will invite him here to dine and conquer." Jareth adjusted his cloak and snagged the ends to pull it close. "I have not yet found what I seek and I will not return another time until I do. Farewell, your Majesty." He pulled the cape in on himself until his body shrunk and shifted into the form of a grey owl. He vanished out the open doors.

Toby sighed and looked at the ugly little creature next to him. Considering that he is usually surrounded by goblins, spoke volumes.

* * *

Hades closed his eyes and listened to the sweet, soothing melody of his servant's singing. For once, in a very long time, he was at peace. It was the fourth month with his new servant and she has, so far, lasted the longest. And she offered to sing for him. He smiled, stroking a two headed snake as her voice lulled the beast as well. He hadn't felt this way since Persephone… No, Styx has yet to return her to him. He tired to convince her but the goddess' strength of soul sustained Styx more then a thousand mortal souls could and it would be death to the underworld if she were to die.

Instead, Styx offered up the soul of one of the lesser immortals within her waters. At first, she chose only women who looked like Persephone, hoping to slack some of the fading god's desire but he never brought a dead soul into his bed. He refused. Styx adjusted, of course, and sent him souls with a bit more talent. The last one, Darrian, was an artist. He was a sculptor fit for gods but his communication skills were atrocious. He didn't have an imagination outside what he could see. Then Styx decided to give him this angel. She wasn't a dead soul, or at least she wasn't a long dead soul. Her skin still glowed with pale warmth that reminded Hades of his love in a way that the look-a-likes never could. But, sadly, Sarah Williams, the angel with a voice was not his to take. Well, if he desired her, nothing could stop him but there was something in her eyes when she sang. Something that spoke of lost love and sorrow so great that she could never accept another man into her heart.

Hades had hoped her love would one day be directed at him but, alas. Her music was sweet and pure and she had effectively captured the broken heart of a god.

Sarah sang as she brushed her long hair with her fingers; the words and tune changing with her grief. There was no light, down in the Underworld, except the pearly glow from the river. She sat at the very edge, leaning against the flank and chilly warmth of Cerberus. Every once in a while, Styx would gently lap up over the side and caress Sarah's toes, leaving her shivering so much she would have to stop singing for a moment. It was odd. She was dead- or she died but why did she have a body again? This seemed like hell but it was cold, not hot. There was no heat and Hades did not torment her like she thought he would. No, she told herself again and again, Hades was not Satan. He was the king of the underworld not the king of hell. This is just where souls went. But then, where were they all? Sarah remembered Styx and how dreadfully empty it was. Shouldn't it have been overflowing with souls of the dead? On earth alone, there are wars being fought and hundreds of thousands of people were dying every week due to sickness, starvation…

But it was empty here. She looked over at Hades and saw that he slept. Slowly she brought her song to an end and sat in the silence, listening to the breathing of Cerberus and feeling his heart beating. Sarah placed one hand on her chest and nearly wept with pain to feel the soft rhythm of her heart. She was alive. She could feel the cold and the warmth at her back. She could feel the wetness of the waters of Styx but it was only torture. She could also feel the loss of her love and the pain it caused when he betrayed her trust. She shivered and raised her knees to her chest to cry into them. One of Cerberus's heads looked up and whined before lying down beside her to enclose her on two sides instead of one. She sobbed as quietly as she could, her body shaking. Sarah opened her mouth to breathe but tears ran into it tasting of salt. This was her first breakdown, in all the time since she was brought back to life. There was no human contact, nothing she could have any meaningful contact with. No one to answer her back when she asked questions. There was no one.

A hand touched her head and she looked up with her tear tracked face. There was no one except Hades, the King of the Underworld. His black eyes held concern and confusion but he still didn't speak. She laughed at her self for the foolish notions of a god trying to comfort her.

"I'm sorry, Lord."

Hades frowned a bit and Sarah didn't have to hear him speak to understand. She rarely did. His frown spoke of a question. _Why are you sorry? Why do you cry?_

"I suppose I'm not a good servant of a god. I'm too alone-."

He held up his hand and spoke, the first time in a month. "Would you like to go back?" his voice was like a rock grinder, echoing off the walls.

Sarah felt fear grip her heart. She was alone, yes but happy she could feel the loneliness. When she was in Styx, she had nothing except her sorrow to drowned in. "N-no, I don't want to go back. I'm sorry for complaining. Please, please don't send me away again!"

"I have given life to a dead person who was not once more ready to live. You must have had a vibrant life to be able to survive this long." Hades said again and Sarah stared at him in awe. This was the most he had spoken to her.

"I- I don't know. I don't think it was any better or worse then other lives." Sarah wiped her face on the silken cloth of her gown.

He sighed and shifted to crouch down beside her. "True, compared to the immortals whose souls have made it here, your life is ordinary but it was filled with a life that the others do not possess. You have experienced."

Sarah gasped. "Immortals? Is that why Styx is so empty?"

His brow creased. _Have you not known this?_ His expression said clearly.

Sarah shook her head. "Then I shouldn't be here. I'm not Immortal! I- I was just in the wrong realm at the time…"

Hades frowned some more and creased his eyes before they widened again. "You are a human?" He wanted to laugh. It was an absurdity that he never before considered. He rubbed his forehead to try and ward off the thudding pain that was to come from so much talking. She was human. But mortal souls should not be able to make it here. Zeus sealed- he paused in his thought and slowly smiled. Zeus is no longer in power. Mortal souls are leaking through once more. Perhaps Styx can no return his love to him… He looked at the human, so frail and small now. She was indeed beautiful and a good servant… He wondered. "What happened to you? Why does a human feel such pain to rival that of an immortal's?"

Sarah smiled sadly. "I feel the pain of an immortal because I lost my heart to one." Very quietly and slowly, Sarah began to tell a story and Hades marveled at how he was unable to tell she was a human from her descriptions in her stories and songs before now.

_(1)- Rhea is a Titan. She is the mother of Zeus and the wife of Cronus who will be making an appearance a little bit later on in the story. _

Is this helpful if I leave footnotes about the gods and Titans and lesser immortals from greek mythology who will make an appearence? Just let me know and I can keep at it or stop if its wanted.


	3. Chapter 2

_Hey there. I have my laptop back with spell check! Thank goodness! _

_I have a two notes. The major one is; this fic has just turned 180 degrees darker. I don't know how it happened but there wasn't any other way I could see it going. I hope it is still enjoyable. Please note the changes. _

_Rating: M  
__Genre: Adventure/Horror  
__Pairing: Not J/S- sorry, they are still an anti-pairing though  
__Warning: Character death and rebirth  
__Alright, I think that's all. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews!_

_Chapter Two_

Sarah bit her lip and adjusted the collar of her cloak. Hades was pacing. His large body shifting restlessly through the damp cavern. Sarah sighed and turned to look at him. "It's alright, you know. Everything will be fine."

Hades shot her a look that said, _I think not._

Sarah shook her head. "Really. All you have to do is talk to your brother-."

"I know what I need to do. I fear for what _you_ need to do." His rock crumbling voice shouted in anger. "Your _boyfriend..._" He took a deep breath and exhaled explosively.

Sarah closed her eyes and sagged against the wall. "He's not my boyfriend." She whispered.

Hades just grunted and resumed pacing. He was not happy. When he discovered that the mortal souls could once more return to Styx, Hades knew that the position of the gods had changed. But there remained a question: Where did the dead go? Sarah had tried to explain about another god and another afterlife, a different afterlife. Hades didn't understand it and he said so. Sarah just shook her head and told him to speak to his brother about it. He may know what's happening. Hades hated to agree but he knew there was no other choice. Then there was the problem with Sarah's boyfriend. She had already admitted that she lost her heart to the man and it's obvious that she feels something deeply for him. Something didn't fit and Hades didn't like the idea of sending Sarah off into a realm that was hostile to all mortal creatures unless... He nodded to himself. There was no other way.

"Sarah," he grated, "I have a gift for you before you go."

* * *

King Toby stood very, very still; concentrating on his open hand. He envisioned the slight pressure of weight on his fingertips and the smooth feeling of cool crystal. He pulled in the magics and spun them into a tight ball, the location of the ball right at his fingertips. He held his breath as light gathered slowly at first and then more quickly until the crystal formed. He tested the strength and found it suitable. Toby grinned at Rhea. "I did it!" he exclaimed.

She nodded. "Very good, your Majesty. What do you want to do with this one?"

Toby nodded decisively. "Teleportation."

"Where?" She asked.

Toby shrugged. "The center of the Labyrinth?"

Rhea sighed. "We are at the centre, Sire."

"Right. The edge then."

"Then go, Sire, and return shortly."

Toby grinned again and smashed the crystal to materialize outside of the labyrinth walls. Wasteland was all around him and he whooped with laughter and excitement.

Grumbling made him suddenly aware that he wasn't alone. "Hello?" he called out. "Who's there?"

"Who d'you think?" Grumbled a voice. A dwarf shifted over into view. He limped over, carrying a spray can; pesticides for faeires. The dwarf looked up and shuttered. "Your Highness." he said, falling to his knees before standing again to carry on.

Toby frowned and hurried after the little man. "I know you!" he said. "You're Hobbed."

"Hoggle! The other king probably told you somethin' different."

"Hoggle then. Jareth did tell me something different. I don't remember seeing you at the coronation. Why?" Toby shook his head as if to clear it. What happened? he thought. Why was he acting like this? He was being... nice?

Hoggle looked closely at Toby and tisked. "He got you, didn't he?"

Toby blinked slowly at him and frowned. "Just answer my question." Toby chewed on his bottom lip then sighed. "Please?"

Hoggle shrugged. "I had to stay out here. What's it to you if I don't show up anyhow?"

Toby suddenly got a headache and he rubbed at his forehead. "It matter's because you were my-" Toby fell to his knees, the dirt staining his pants "-sister's-" Toby leaned forward until his forehead rested in the dirt. Hoggle leaned closer just in time to hear the word _friend._

Hoggle sighed and lifted Toby so all of his weight was balanced on Hoggle's back. "Come along, yer Majesty. I'll get you situated until you're all better."

* * *

"Are you sure?" Jareth asked the wiseman.

"Hmm, what?" The wise man blinked sleepily at the questioner.

"Huh, such a bird brain!" his hat said without remorse.

"Be quiet!" The wiseman snapped at the hat. "Now then, yes, yes. I am quite sure."

"It'll be at the tomb?" Jareth asked persistently.

"Yes, yes." The wiseman started to drift some more.

Jareth huffed. "But it wasn't there before!"

The wiseman closed his eyes. "It will always return to the body..."

Jareth stared before straightening and walking briskly away.

"Wait!" cried the hat. "You haven't contributed!" The old man shook the donation box.

Jareth looked over his shoulder. "I have no need to." He pulled the corners of his cape around him and leaped into the air as an owl.

* * *

Sarah walked nearer to Hades. "A gift?" She asked.

Hades took his large hand and smoothed her hair back. "Yes, a gift. Will you accept it?"

Sarah frowned slightly. "I have been offered gifts before. What is the price?"

Hades looked down at her sadly. "The price is to return here, with me, if Persephone is unable to return."

"With you...? As what?" Sarah narrowed her eyes and cocked her head.

"A companion." Hades grated. "Nothing more. I could never accept another love but a friend... I would give anything for."

Sarah nodded and gave a small smile. "If we can't get Persephone back to you, we have failed at our tasks and there will be no where else for me to go. I accept." She held out her hand.

Hades grinned and enfolded her hand and drew in the power from around him and thrust it into Sarah until she glowed with it.

Sarah gasped. She seemed to expand as if her soul was growing. Hades released her hand and she fell. He caught her before she hit the ground and Sarah gained her balance once more. "What happened?"

Hades grinned. "I gifted you, my dear; a gift only given by gods. You are immortal."

* * *

Jareth eased open the top of the casket and looked at the perfectly preserved body of Sarah Williams. He studied her face for a moment and reached in to curl a strand of her dark hair around his finger. He looked solemnly his hair twined finger before grinning menacingly and tugging sharply. The hair tore with a _rip_ and he stuffed the lock of hair into his pocket. "Ah, my darling, now where is the heart of you existence?" Jareth chuckled and reached farther into the casket. After this, he was just going to have to treat himself...


	4. Chapter 3

_A/N: This is to make up for the pitifully small chapter the last time and also to make up for the lapse that is sure to happen sooner or later... _

_Chapter Three_

"Immortal?" Sarah's voice echoed Hades'.

She tucked the edges of her cloak against her sides for more warmth. It was the same bluish green as her simple toga but of a slightly heavier fabric. Hades nodded but Sarah wasn't finished yet. "Like you? Did you make me a god?"

"No, not like me." He said. "Like a spirit. You are not a god but a servant to the gods. You shall live for as long as you are needed."

Sarah thought about it and shrugged. "Okay. I suppose that's fair."

* * *

Toby woke slowly and uneasily. He tossed and turned and when he finally opened his eyes, the light pierced through and he had obtained a massive headache. He swore as he tried to get up which sent his head to pound some more.

The dwarf entered and set a tray beside the bed. "You're awake," he said.

Toby shook his head. "You kidnapped me?" He was confused. He didn't understand what had happened earlier. Was he drugged?

Hoggle grunted. "Kidnap you? I don't think so yer Majesty. There aint no force powerful enough to kidnap the king; 'specially from his kingdom."

Toby looked at Hoggle and blinked. "King?" He looked wide eyed and wild and not in the least like Jareth who he had slowly began to emulate.

Hoggle groaned and covered his head. "Yer king of the Goblins." He muttered. "If you don't remember, then what do you remember?"

Toby closed his eyes and fell back with a thump. "I- I remember the Labyrinth. There was a man and-and Sarah was there. But he k-ki- killed her..." He sobbed and chocked, crying out suddenly, "Sarah!"

Hoggle tisked and placed a mug from the tray in his hand. "Drink this. It'll make you feel better."

Toby looked at the dwarf through a cracked eye. "What the _hell_ is happening around here?"

Hoggle just shrugged and made Toby's fingers grip the mug. "Jareth happened, Sarah happened and the gods happened."

* * *

Jareth closed the lid of the sarcophagus and exited the tomb with a smooth polished wooden box made from ash resting in the nook of his arm. He started to whistle a tune as he passed through the graveyard. The tomb behind him was restricted, of course. It was built to accommodate only kings and queens of the Labyrinth but it was also the only spot where he could hide the body of a mortal. One downfall to living in a land of longevity was the fact that nothing could deteriorate throughout time. For this reason, very few bodies made it into the stone tombs that created the graveyard. Most of the bodies of the dead were given to powerful sorcerers who took care of the remains by disapproving measures. Jareth could never allow that to happen to Sarah. He didn't want to think of the consequences headed his way if she were to ever walk the paths of the labyrinth again. No, her soul was safe in the underworld within the river Styx and that unworldly god to watch over her.

He tripped over an upturned stone and almost dropped the box. He cursed when he got his feel under him again and the box safely in his arms. He was losing his head over a girl, still. Worse- it was a dead girl. "She's not coming back. She's not coming back." He whispered to himself in a state of mental weakness. There was no way that he was going to admit aloud to anyone but there were only corpses in this gloomy place and Jareth felt safe. He shook his head, needing to treat himself very soon. A drink was just the way, he thought. Unable to transform into the owl and keep hold of the box, Jareth picked his path and walked along it. No, he was no longer king of the goblins but until Toby could truly be master, the Labyrinth still obeyed him. Jareth's smile was sour to the eyes but satisfactory to himself. There was no chance that Toby could truly master the Labyrinth, especially if Rhea has done her job properly.

* * *

Toby sipped from the mug. "You're telling me that I was being _controlled?_ By who?"

Hoggle shrugged. "Aint it obvious? Jareth, of course!"

"Why would Jareth try and control me? He gave me the throne, didn't he?"

Hoggle shrugged again. "Sure, but why?"

Toby groaned and leaned his head back against the pillow again. This was their second exchange through those same questions. It was difficult. Toby didn't remember what the hell was going on. Hoggle had suggested that the memories would return once he was back at the castle but Toby didn't know how he felt about going back at this time.

Hoggle sighed. "Okay, you need Jareth to have a motive right? He's a rat! He's a bastard who enjoys stealing eggs from the henhouse just to crack them outside on the ground. Do you remember why you were in the Labyrinth in the first place?"

Toby scratched his head then downed the rest of the contents in the mug. The drink was coffee, very strong, immortal coffee which made Toby's jaw twitch but he was thankful for it anyway. The reason he was in the Labyrinth... what could he say? His sister was over for dinner at their parent's house and Toby was being a brat, like always. He wasn't listening to his sister but was tossing snide remarks about her apartment at her. He was being childish about her moving out after such a long time of living at home when he said something he'd regret for life.

_Flashback_

"_It's a hell hole!" _

"_Toby," Robert said warningly. _

"_No! Dad, you agree with me! You said so last night!" _

_Sarah frowned. "I keep it clean and I've patched the hole by the window. You can't even feel the draft. I would like it if you stayed one weekend." _

_Toby glared at Sarah. "It's not fit for a dog, why would you think it was fit for me?" _

"_Toby!" Robert yelled. Sarah had winced but refused to back down. Her fourteen year old brother was begging to be put into his place. _

"_Do you really think that my home is unfit for dogs?" She asked. _

"_Yes." _

"_I see." Sarah said. She stood and kissed her father on the cheek. "Thank you for dinner, Karen. I suppose I should ask for a doggy bag since my food must not be good enough either?" _

_Sarah left, the front door closed softly. They were silent around the dinner table until the sound of her car started up and drove off. _

_Karen sniffed then stood and gathered the dishes of unfinished food. _

"_Mom..." Toby began, not sure how to start. _

_Karen just sighed and leaned an arm on the sink. "Oh Toby..." was all she said. His father never spoke a word and the next time Toby had seen Sarah, it was seven years later on the dusty hill before the entrance of the Labyrinth. She was leaning on the arm of a tall, blond haired man and wearing leather in a style Toby was sure he had only seen in his dreams. _

_End Flashback. _

Toby shrugged. "I don't remember much. I don't know how I got here, that's for sure."

Hoggle tisked. "Nothin to it. It was arranged that twenty years after your little adventure here, you would have to return."

"My little adventure? I don't remember ever being here before!"

Hoggle chuckled. "Maybe it's my turn to tell you a little tale." Hoggle cleared his throat a bit theatrically. "You see, it all began when I was nicely mindin my own business, doing my own business when this girl rudely interrupted me..."

* * *

Jareth sipped his wine and lounged against the back of his chair. The swaying hips of the immortal held him captivated. Another tavern wench leaned over his arm to refill his cup. Her heavy breasts nearly spilling out her top as she pressed into his shoulder. Jareth gripped her left breast tightly and she giggled, thrusting her chest nearer his face. He chuckled. "Feisty wench." He shoved her back and laughed uproaringly.

He laid a hand on the polished wood box and tapped his fingers on the smooth surface. He grinned. By good fortune and a bit of harassment, Jareth had come across his most prized possession.

Selena, the wench currently waving her fine assets in front of his face suddenly turned around. "Lord Jareth," she breathed huskily. "Would you care for a tumble? Half price..."

Jareth ran a hand down her side and back over her bottom and squeezed. "I don't think I've ever heard of a better offer." He flicked a coin at the bartender to pay for his dinks and dragged the girl behind him into the guest part of the Inn.

Jareth locked the door of the room he bought and watched the teasing wench strip for him. He lounged on the bed, knowing where the exchange would conclude and loosened the stings on his slacks. His excitement was obvious and he made himself more comfortable.

A few hours later found Jareth was lying on his stomach. The feel of small hands kneading deep into his muscles had him closing his eyes in relaxation. His mind began to drift as he was gently lulled to sleep. An odd little _hissss_ caught his attention and he opened one eyes and turned his head slightly in time to catch the glint of steel as it came diving down-

Jareth caught the wrist of the surprised tavern wench and forced the knife from her hand. "I have to say, I wasn't expecting you to betray me."

Selena tried to pull away. "You have taken control of this kingdom for far too long! You are nothing but a usurper!"

Jareth snarled at the whore. "And what do you think my giving _up_ the throne was for?"

Selena reached for the hand holding the dagger. "You still try and call that puppet a king?" She asked before trying to wrestle the knife from him. Jareth cursed when she got a grip on his hand and twisted his body toward her, jabbing his hand forward and burying the knife in her abdomen. Her eyes widened and an insane smile spread over her lips. "She's returned." Blood bubbled at her lips and spilled down her chin. Jareth let her fall in disgust and studied his bloody hand. He cursed again and soaked his hands in the basin of water before locating his clothes and leaving the Inn.

* * *

Hades waited for the signal. The whispers of the dead echoed pleasantly in his ears. It was a calm day today. The dead were at rest and no one was complaining too loudly about their deaths or lives. The shore of Styx lapped pleasantly at the edges of the stone floor, licking at his toes and trying to reach Sarah's feet though she strayed too far away from the cold wet touch. She would one day come to understand and respect the river for what she was. No other being was more powerful for no other could hold the souls of the dead and decide to keep them in her depths or to allow them to be reborn in another form.

Styx was more powerful then Gaea and yet, she was more innocent. She was curious, which was probably the reason that she was so drawn to the little mortal hasbeen. Hades was expecting another caress from Styx when she suddenly froze (1).

_What?_ He asked her silently but she didn't answer. Her waters were frozen stiff in small little up lifted waves. Hades understood and waited.

The scream was shrill and horrific. The soul that passed down was the very vision of torture. It passed so close to Sarah, Hades was surprised that she didn't notice. It froze before the god momentarily before emitting another hair rising silent scream and plunging into the frozen pool. The wave that rose was massive and the entire rive came to life again.

Another one sent to Styx without thought. It would be days until the soul calmed down enough for Styx to be soothing again. Hades just shook his head and watched the tormented waves a moment longer before turning to Sarah.

She sensed him looking at her and turned to him with a smile. "Is it time to go?" She asked.

Hades smiled and held out his hand. It wasn't quite time but the peace was shattered and he was beginning to feel a migraine heading his way with a vengeance. A single ferry, the only one able to float upon the rocking or smooth waters of Styx came down the river and stopped before the god.

The ancient skeletal figure of Aeacus enfolded in a moulding robe and holding a staff to ferry the boat, bowed low to Hades (2).

Hades stepped up and into the boat and lifted Sarah in. She stumbled slightly and sat on the bench. Hades remained standing as the ferryman slowly pushed them through the waters and slowly into the light.

* * *

Iapteus sat on his proclaimed throne. The birds were not making any sound and he took that as a warning. Lord Jareth had found his desire and bad things were to come of it. He closed his eyes and allowed a snore to erupt from his nose as he thought. Jareth had strived to gain everything from that little lady that he could. Everything that was dear to her, he tried to collect. Iapteus had always thought that the boy's ability to hold a grudge when too far. This grudge had out lasted the girl's childhood, her adulthood and not her death yet he still wasn't satisfied (3).

His hat squawked at an insect, clearly bored but Iapteus shrugged. It was the blasted things fault for choosing his head of all heads to make a permanent home. If the bird wanted mobility, it should have dropped on a fiery. Those creatures were never still for more than a few minutes.

Iapteus could not stop the king from raiding the girl's grave for her heart nor could he stop him from stealing away the body and doing away with it once and for all. That would have been better but no, Jareth would keep it forever and never let it go. But once again, the boy was about to be bested once more for the wiseman knew something Jareth did not. The heart would always find its way back to its owner and he didn't mean the fleshy thing within a body. Iapteus clutched a hand about his wooden collection box hidden within his robe. His most prized treasure lay inside in the form of a dainty gold ring that was worth more than the advice given to a young woman searching for her way.

* * *

(1) Gaea is the first titan. She is the earth goddess and gave birth to the earth and all the other Titans.

(2) Aeacus is one of the ferrymen who grants passage into the underworld. He goes by many names and there are stories in which he'll only grant passageway for the price of a coin. Some stories also say that he'll ask either a favour or a riddle. Beware of the favour for it usually results in the person taking his place as a ferryman/ferrywoman (politically correct! Yay!) as does the incorrect answer to the riddle.

(3) Iapteus is the father of Prometheus who supposedly had forethought/foresight. The why on earth did he give fire to humankind? Anyway, Iapteus is a titan and there is not alot known about him so enter creative licence- In this story, he is the wiseman with the bird on his head. At this time, no one knows who he is except you- aren't you lucky! When the shit hits the fan later on, his identity will be revealed.

_A farther note: There are four main beings; Mortal, Immortal, Gods, Titans_

_Titans are powerful but fallen divine creatures. Titans, having come from the stars, cannot be killed but they can be trapped_

_Gods are in denial about their divine power as Greek Gods and must come to the acceptance of being replaced by a by different ideologies. Gods can die as they are close to mortal belief and were born on earth._

_Immortals are those that live forever by can be killed in any way that a mortal can be killed except through old age._

_Mortals are short lived but their lives are usually more vivid then any of the other beings. They cannot exist for long periods of time in the Underground, Underworld or on Mount Olympus since there is not enough life circulating. They can be made into Immortals by the Gods and none other. Titans have no power over mortals and Immortals are not powerful enough._

_Tada! Are you not all proud of me? I have a plan! There is sense to this madness! Ok enough. Enjoy and I do hope that everything is clear as crystal, and not faceted crystal. I don't want to make a kaleidoscope! Enough of that... Thank you everyone for your reviews and support. I don't think I can express how wonderful they are all without appearing to be entirely too needy. I have no confidence in myself..._ tisk tisk tisk, how utterly disappointing.


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter Two_

_Flashback_

"_Oh why couldn't I stay? Why does he treat me like this?" Sarah sobbed into her hands. She had moved out of her home only last year after fully completing her teacher's licence. She was desperate for work to pay off her thousands upon thousands of dollars worth of student loans and she finally got a job in a city a few hours away from where her parents live and found a small apartment that was more of a basement suit for only a few hundred dollars a month. She could afford that much once a month if she skimmed down on food costs and transportation. _

_She began teaching high school students the start of the previous year in September and didn't have time to invite her family over to see her new house until the following spring break. Almost immediately, Toby hated it and he seethed the entire time. _

_Karen tried to offer helpful suggestions but it was clear she was in the same amount of distress as her son. Robert wasn't much better and asked if Sarah would move in with them during the summer holidays. _

_She refused, of course, and didn't see them again until after school had ended in June. She went to visit them during the first weekend after school finished and stayed for just a couple of hours. Toby's hurtful words had sent her away again, but not home. Sarah drove her car to the park in which she took her beloved dog for walks while he was still alive. It was deserted around dinner time, like it usual was, and Sarah tried to find peace by walking those familiar paths. Memories flew in and out of her mind and she broke into a run through the paths and into the large open space of the field. She flung herself on the ground like a child, not wary for any bruises she might accumulate and she wept. _

"_Why? After everything I did for him?" Sarah had put off a year of her university to stay home with Toby so Karen could go back to work without needing to pay daycare funds. She also worked the weekends but couldn't save enough to pay for the first year alone and so her debt began. _

_Sarah sat up and whipped her face clean before sighing and looking up at the clock tower. It was almost eight o'clock and she would have to leave very soon if she wanted to be home before midnight. She stayed where she was until it chimed eight chimes. She looked at it again and sighed before getting off the cooled grass. Something caught her eye and caused her to turn her head. It was an owl, gliding gracefully along the twilight of the sky. She felt her tears well once more and her heart ached. She had given up much more than money and time for her brother. She sniffed and mustered up a small smile watching as the owl dived for some small animal nearly a hundred yards away. _

_This one was brown and didn't have the light colouring as the other did but she was hopeful for this sign, regardless. Sarah took one deep breath and whispered, "I wish the goblins would come and take me away." She closed her eyes and tried to let the calm take her in. "Right now." _

_End Flashback _

* * *

Sarah leaned against the side of the boat, surrounded by the blankets which were bunched up at the bottom. Hades stood straight and tall with no evidence of tiring though they have been gliding though Styx for the past few hours. There was no breeze and the air was getting uncomfortably stale yet they sailed on.

The air grew old and heavy by such degrees that Sarah began to see stars as if there was not enough oxygen in the air. She gasped and coughed, trying to increase the air flow into her lungs but it still didn't happen.

Hades looked down at the struggling woman and winced. It is usually a bad transition going from the Underworld to the world of the living but it appeared to be worse for Sarah. He crouched down beside her and covered her small back with one hand, giving her his strength to relax her lungs so they could accept the tainted air. She calmed down enough to draw in a breath.

Sarah breathed smoothly and looked up at her god. "What happened?" She asked him.

Hades spread his hand out wide and answered her. "We have arrived in the mortal realm."

Sarah winced and rubbed her chest. "Right," she said. "Now on to Mount Olympus?"

He shook his head. "You go Underground."

"Already?" Sarah asked, surprised. She was expecting to go see the other gods with Hades, not be sent off alone.

He nodded and stood, looking as the distant shore approached. Due to their founding on Earth, the gods' home was mortally anchored in Greece. Styx had widened into the ocean with no evidence of where she narrowed again. The water they sailed on now was different as well, it was salt, not souls.

They touched the rocky ground and Aeacus jumped out to pull the boat up the shore. Hades left next, touching the tip of the water but not sinking into the loose sand. He helped Sarah out by gripping her around the waist. Once the two were on the dry rocky beach, Aeacus leaped back into the boat and poled off, each time the pole entered the water it found stable ground, no matter how deep down the ocean floor was.

He disappeared and Hades gripped Sarah's hand. She turned and saw Hades' god sized body shift and change. He was smaller, just entering the more manageable size of a human. He clothes were also different, fitting in with the local dress so not to be overly obvious. Sarah looked down as well, comparing her outfit with one she used to wear. She was in a white sun dress and brown sandals, not the shimmery blue material of before.

"I am supposed to combat my way through the Underground in this?" She asked sceptically, gesturing down at her outfit.

Hades shook his head. "No," he said in a voice as smooth as silk. He grinned at her shock and carried on. "You will find your own way to the portal and once there, your appearance will change again."

Sarah groaned. "I can't just wish myself there again?"

Hades' grin turned into a smirk. "Immortal you are now but sneaky you are not. You will be discovered quickly if you wish yourself there now."

She sighed. "Alright, fine. Where is the portal?"

"In the mortal kingdom of England." He said. "My dear Sarah, have faith, your journey will be easier than mine. I need to find the gateway to heaven and you look for the one to hell. Which do you think is more accessible?"(1)

Sarah nodded. "Thank you my Lord. I will see you again when we both succeed."

Hades raised a hand. "Farewell."

* * *

Toby had sat quietly throughout the dwarf's tale. He could understand a little more of what Hoggle was trying to tell him. A few questions still remained, however, and the most important one was this: Why did Jareth decide to kill Sarah once Toby had returned to the Labyrinth to retrieve her?

Toby pondered this as snippets of memory returned and his identity was once more revealed to him.

* * *

Jareth entered the Bog of Eternal Stench looking for a place to refocus. As usual, it was quiet and still, completely deserted of natural life. He chose an upturned tree root not covered in slim to think. The stench gave him a headache but it was better than having to watch his back for the next blade to bare down on it.

He set the box down on the ground beside his foot and opened it carefully. Inside rested the pink, lifeless heart of Sarah Williams. He brought out her lock of hair from his inner pocket and pulled it apart before weaving the strands into a long, delicate chain which he strengthened with thin strips of bark from the tree. He then, gently pulled five fine strands of his own hair to entangle with the braid. Once he had a passable chain, he removed the organ from the box and wrapped the hair and bark around the heart, sealing the flesh to body and land.

Jareth nodded, pleased with his work and murmured the binding spell before setting the heart back into the box. "Sarah, you are mine and the Labyrinth's for all time. You shall harm neither me nor the land or anything else to the end of time."

Jareth took up the box again and slid it into a hollow of the tree where root is uplifted from base. He spelled the entrance to hide it from prying eyes and nosy knights who might find their way back onto this desolate ground. Having the binding and protection set, Jareth transformed into the owl once more and took flight to wage a private and secret war against the resistance.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Sarah waited for to be taken by the Goblin King but nothing happened. She opened her eyes, hoping to see stone or sand or chickens but all she saw was the cool grass of the park. Tears sprung to her eyes once more. "Please!" She cried. "Please take me away right now! Right now!" she fell to her knees and sobbed even more harshly than before. _

_A hand touched her shoulder and she look up, completely broken and beaten. It was a devastatingly familiar face which looked down at her. _

_It was _his_ face. She sniffed and moaned quietly. "Why won't you take me?"_

_He looked down sadly at her. "Sarah." He said. "Sarah." _

_She whipped her eyes with the back of her hand but found it useless since it was already covered in tears. "Why?"_

_He shook his head. "Do you truly want me to take you away from here? Away from your world?"_

"_Yes."_

"_There will be consequences if you wish to go." He said ever so sadly. _

"_Even so," she said. "Yes." _

_He held out his hand to help her up. "You will be giving me something in return." He said as she came to her feet._

"_Anything." Sarah said, thinking back to his other offer. 'Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave.' _

"_I require... your heart." _

_Sarah's mouth went dry and she tried to swallow but her throat stuck. "Goblin King-." She croaked out. _

_He caressed her face with his hand, the soft leather sliding across her cheek and into her hair. "Call me Jareth." He whispered before tilting her face to meet his. Barely an inch away he asked a third time. "Do you want me to take you away?" _

_Sarah shivered as this king gently spoke and cautioned her. She raised her face higher still, leaving a breath between them. "Yes." She said for the third time, closing the distance._Toby left Hoggle's small home and returned back to the throne room of the Goblin King. Rhea in her hideous glory was waiting for him.

* * *

She cackled. "It took you enough time to come back, boy. What did you learn?"

Toby set his back and answered, "Nothing is ever as it seems. I was just a pawn to Jareth as he goes out and does whatever. He still has control of the Labyrinth."

Rhea croaked. "Quite so. Now that you realize that you were nothing but a puppet, what will you do now?"

"Cut the strings." He replied with venom. "And you, now that I won't be compliant?"

Rhea shrugged. "Train you like a king, of course. My duty is to the king, not the puppet master. He will come to know this in time."

Toby sagged with relief. "Thank you," he said. "I was more worried about you then about Jareth."

Rhea nodded. "As you should. There is no way that I'll allow that cousin of mine to pull a cowl over my eyes." She sat down on the ground, folding herself with more grace then a nimble child could pull off. She patted the ground and Toby sat without hesitation. "Good," she said. "Now tell me what you have learned from our little friend by the gate?" (2)

* * *

(1)- There are three realms that have been introduced so far. The first one was the Underworld (AKA: Land of the Dead), the second one is the Underground (AKA: Land of the Immortal, or as Hades called it, Hell), and the Aboveground (AKA: Land of the Living(you can only truly live if you can die)) There will be other realms introduced such as Olympus (AKA: Land of the Gods) and the Cosmos (AKA: 'Land' of the Titans).

(2) Cowl is any hood really but it is meant to mean the hood that is placed over a person's head who is about to be beheaded. Well, I can't say that for certain since I cannot find the appropriate word to search and 'beheading hood' tends to give one unpleasant images. If you know if this is the correct term, let me know! I know there is one... somewhere. Thanks!

Thank you for the reviews. Can I just say "WOW"?


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Jareth perched and watched as a small group of faeries and a couple of toadstools sit around in a circle. The small area was lit by two glow worms just outside the group. From Jareth's vantage point, he could not hear what the _rebels_ were talking about but he could make out the expression on their faces which was intent and calculating. He bent his back low and resisted the urge to hoot. His eyes followed their every movement, seeing far into the dark.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Sulph asked, fluttering her wings.

"That's what I heard," Jok said. "The new king Toby has regained his memories and is working with the old king Jareth's cousin."

"Does that mean the end of oppression for us?" Tawny asked. She shifted to her knees and leaned forward, staring at the toadstool. "We will be allowed to once again enter the Labyrinth?" (1)

"You're inside now, aren't you?" Jok asked, a bit snarky.

"But if _he_ sees us..." Tawny let her sentence drift off quietly.

"If he sees us," continued the youngest Faerie, Lytt, "We will get worse than we ever had with the gatekeeper. He would _fry _us!"

Jok looked protectively at Lytt and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, glaring around at Tawny. "He won't see you, Lytt. I promise he won't hurt you!"

Srat, the oldest of the group of near children, suddenly stood and looked up. His eyes widened shock and he shouted, "Run!" He drew the poisoned barb from a thistle plant and spaced his feet apart, holding the barb between two hands.

The others looked at each other fearfully. Sulph and Tawny moved next to Srat, flexing their sharp claws and baring their teeth. Sulph hissed and turned her head to Lytt and Jok. "Get out of here! Run!" She shouted before the loud screech from above took her attention away.

Lytt looked around and up, not seeing what they saw. "What's happening?" She cried.

Jok, recognizing the screech from nightmares, grabbed her hand. "Hurry Lytt." They ran from the clearing to the cover of flowers just as Srat whistled shrilly and a dragonfly came swooping down. He leapt on its back as the faeries jumped into the sky. Lytt caught a glimpse of yellow eyes and a white mass behind them. She shivered and allowed Jok to pull her deeper into the flowerbed, trying not to let the stench of blood make her sick.

* * *

Hours later, Jareth was sitting naked beside a stream running alongside the boundary of the Labyrinth. He washed the remaining glittery dust from his hands before taking up a sharp rock and picking his teeth. It was bothersome the way grim transferred on his body when he changed between shapes. He dipped fully into the cool water, sinking beneath the surface and blowing the air from his lungs. He smiled as the bubbles plopped upwards. One pocket gone, more to go. The notice he left behind would make them think twice before getting their hopes up for a reprieve.

Jareth stayed down in the stream, letting the water choke his lungs but not giving in. He frowned and closed his eyes, letting old memories take him back...

_Flashback_

"_Love," Jareth said, rolling over and watching as she stirred. "Are you awake yet?" _

_Sarah opened her eyes and smiled sweetly at him. "I'm awake." She brought her hand down and touched her distended belly with a groan. "And so is baby. Ouch, I think he got a kidney this time." _

_Jareth chuckled and covered her hand with his own. "He's getting strong, isn't he?" _

_Sarah let out a huff. "And if he keeps growing, he's not going to fit anymore." _

_Jareth tilted his head and asked, "Are you happy, Darling? Here, I mean, with me?" _

_Sarah looked fondly at him, wincing at another hard kick. "I have never been happier, Jareth. Thank you." _

_End Flashback _

* * *

Toby sat on the throne as he received the emissary from the gods. Hermes, the small, child-like god hovered a foot above the ground. The wings, each spanning nearly a foot in length, fluttered restlessly as King Toby read through the gilded edged scroll. Goblins throughout the throne room laughed and threw their cups empty of the frothy beer to the goblin manning the keg. Once the cup was filled again, it was passed along the line of goblins to the end, usually less than a quarter full by that time it got there, however, luckily the line was constantly shortening due to the drunken state of the goblins nearer the keg (2).

Toby stretched out the scroll to read the bottom and slowly rolled it back up and tapped it against his leg. He thought for a moment before looking at the tiny god. "Is this accurate?"

Hermes straightened his back and narrowed his eyes. "Does your highness question my father?"

Toby glanced over at Rhea, raising a brow in silent question. She raised her head in assent and Toby cleared his throat. "I am questioning his source of information and not him directly. Considering our recent situation here, it isn't unreasonable."

Hermes glared. "This information came from my uncle's mouth."

Toby frowned. "Your uncle? If I'm not mistaken, you are referring to the Lord of the Underworld?"

"Of course." Hermes said with haughty tone.

Toby pinched his lips closed and took a deep breath in through his nose, filling the very bottom of his lungs. "Regardless," he said after he had himself under control, "This states that the entire hierarchy of the gods is diminishing. What does this have to do with me?"

Hermes turned upside down to look at the little king. "Your kingdom," he said as if talking to an infant, "is attached to ours as ours is- was attached to hers." He flicked a finger at Rhea. "Once we vanish, it is up to you to either take power or vanish alongside us. There is no possible way that you can hold onto your kingdom here in the Underground if Olympus and Hades are destroyed."

Toby frowned at the little god. "You are telling me that Zeus _wants_ me to take over the rule?"(3)

Hermes nodded sharply. "This would be the wise choice since there would still be someplace for us to reside and we would not be forced to live in a mortal realm."

"Tell me how this has happened." Toby commanded.

Hermes gave a mocking bow and flipped himself over again. "A mortal spirit entered the sacred river of Styx."

That was all he said and after a bloated pause, Toby jerked. "And?" he asked.

Hermes smirked at the reaction but continued. "Zeus prevented mortals from being able to pass into the river to punish his brother a long time ago however this soul proved that Zeus' power was weakening."

"What would cause his power to weaken?"

"Faith and belief." Hermes said with significance.

Toby frowned and slammed his fist into the arm of his throne. "Well, if mortal belief is important, how on earth do I rule?"

Hermes let a sly grin spread across his face. "You are not a god. All you require for power is children being wished away."

The king raised an eyebrow and tilted his head. "Is Zeus expecting a letter back? It would only seem proper should I reply."

* * *

Sarah had found the entrance with ease at the Glastonbury Tor. It was one of the few portals still active enough that a little bit of disturbance wouldn't cause the Underground to shake. Take that Hades! Sneaky enough? The harder part was to find some clothing. After years of being in the Underground as the king's whore, she had become well versed in what clothing is acceptable and which is not, what will blend in within the labyrinth and what would lead to unwanted questions. She also knew what to wear to cause a statement and to make the reputable Jareth squirm with unease. The only question was where would she find such an outfit in the mortal realm?

After days of searching, Sarah discovered a small out of the way shop that specialized in ancient Celtic wear. Most of it was made from cheap cloth that was poorly embroidered but one outfit was perfect. It was hidden in the far corner of a forgotten rack. Most of it was made from leather such as the short pants and armour style vest. The shirt and cloak were made from fine wool that was heavily embroidered for strength and weight yet were still soft against the skin. After more searching she came up with thick-soled sandals that were more Greek fashion than Celtic as they laced high up the shin and not only around the ankle. She found a pair of archery gloves that left the back of the hand open for flexibility but covered the palm and finger joints on the front. She did not have a bow but if she came across on underground, she was sure to remember old lessons from years ago.

Everything was paid for with a stolen credit card that she was lucky enough to come across on her search of the shop. It was an American Express, shiny with only one large scratch across the face of the picture, rendering the image to resemble Sarah in the very loosest of senses. She very easily lost the card again after it had purchased her a solid meal, leaving a substantial tip for the waitress.

Sarah changed into her battle suit and discarded her dress before making her way to the portal and away from the mundane world of the mortal for the one of immortals.

* * *

Lytt wept and stumbled through the deep brush, trying to make her way back to the edge of the Labyrinth on foot. She was scratched from the harsh branches and one of her wings were badly torn in the fight she had only just escaped from. After rending her friends, the monster turned its attention on her and Jok. She had only just escaped and she didn't see what happened to the small toadstool. There was a screech behind her and a tornado of wings just as she broke cover for an instant. She dived into a mouse hole just as said mouse was racing for the same hole. With a spray of blood, the mouse was lifted into the air by talons of a beast, killed in only a second. Lytt, looking out after a moment of silence to see the evil creature wing away, to the other side of the wide maze. Lytt didn't waste any time. She took a deep breath and plunged into the brush again; heading for what she prayed was the gate.

Lytt ran and stumbled and wept for herself and her friends when suddenly a large foot was placed directly in her path. Lytt flung herself back so quickly that she lost control and fell. She nearly had a heart attack as a large gloved hand reached down and scooped her up effortlessly. She closed her eyes tightly, forcing tears to squeeze from her clenched eyelids. She shuttered and nearly screamed, having to bite her tongue to keep quiet, as a finger gently touched her torn wing.

"Shh shh." A voice said. "It's okay, you're okay." Lytt's eyes flew open when the voice registered as female and not male as she was expecting.

Holding her was a warrior woman, large and imposing with dark silky hair and green eyes that reflected the glorious sun. Lytt was young, too young to recognize the woman who held her but if she were just a few years older, She would recognise that the woman should have been dead.

* * *

Hades sat on a cloud bench, waiting for his brother to finish reading the replay that arrived only moments before. Zeus, large and boisterous most of the time, sat down wearily, allowing the clouds to form under him in a comfortable chair. He tossed the scroll at Hades.

"Read this. It seems as if your pet has not yet arrived." Zeus said in his larger-than-life voice that vaguely reminded Hades of thunder.

Hades glared at his brother and mind sent: _She is no doubt there now but she must alter some items before she can make her presence known._ He skimmed the scroll and widened his eyes in pleasure. _The king would consent?_

Zeus waved his hand tiredly. "It appears so. When shall we move?"

Hades thought about it and looked at the fawns and sprites dancing around. _It might be best to wait until Sarah is finished. It's only fair to give her a chance at retribution._(4)

Zeus cracked a small smile. "It appears that you have become attached to this girl, Hades."

Hades smiled back. _She brings out friendship in the oddest of people._(1) In this story, fairies are female only but their reproductive partners are called toadstools (yes, like the red and white mushrooms)

* * *

(2) Hermes is the son of Zeus and Maia and he is the coolest messenger ever!

(3) Zeus is, or course, the head honcho of Olympus

(4) Fawns are half human and half goat (lower half goat) and sprites are fairy creatures who turn into plants. (In this story, they are similar to the version used in Deception)

One last note on the story, there will be a number of allusions to _Gods Behaving Badly_ by Marie Phillips. Count this as my disclaimer for her wonderful work. If any of you like Greek Mythology, I highly recommend it!

Thank you everyone for you support with this story. So far, I am very pleased with how this is turning out. Thanks for the reviews!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Sarah gently adjusted the torn wing of the small fairy and, with the permission of the large black widow from a nearby tree, pulled apart the web strand by silky strand and wrapped it around the wing like a bandage. Every so often, she would pull too hard or place too much pressure on the wing and the fairy would shutter in pain, moaning lightly all the while. Finally, the delicate operation was complete and Sarah took a small patch of web that the black widow had spun for her from the silk that didn't produce adhesive. Sarah draped the fine product over the shoulders of the fairy, causing her to look up.

The fairy just sniffed and looked away again.

"You know I can't help you if you don't say something." Sarah snipped at the fairy. It had been years since she had last dealt with the hair-brained creatures. They were the most unfocused and idle creatures that she had ever met, enjoying to preen themselves rather than look after any family that they had or even to gather food, stealing when they were hungry instead of gathering and storing ahead of time but they were still creatures of the Labyrinth and did not deserve torture like this one had experienced. A torn wing meant only that someone was vindictive and purposely tried to hunt her down. This does not happen by mistake or accident. No matter how vain a fairy can be, they were never, _ever_ clumsy or careless when it came to their wings.

The fairy shivered in pain and, perhaps, fear. Sarah narrowed her eyes, trying to remember what preyed on fairies, if anything. Predatory animals in the Labyrinth were of higher intelligence and knew that fairies were not good eating. They were made of bone, sinew and cartilage with very little in the way of meat and the fat that flavoured it. They were also evasive and very vicious when blocked in a corner; not at all the quick meal ticket that they might appear to be.

She was sobbing now, clenching the spider blanket tighter around her shoulders. Sarah never made an attempt to get to know fairies on a personal level, only dealing with them professionally and even then, she just accompanied Hoggle when he had to negotiate with the fairy council regarding the over abundance of the creatures by the gate and in the gardens that he had to tend. However, she had never heard of a fairy showing this type of emotion and she felt her heart tighten in concern for what was happening.

Sarah sighed and sat with her back again the black widow tree, drawing up her knees and placing the fairy gently on the peak of the left knee. She rested her elbow on the other and tucked her hand under her chin. "Will you tell me your name?" she asked.

The fairy sniffed and curled up on her side. "Lytt" she muttered.

"And can you tell me what happened, Lytt?"

She shuttered some more shook her head, muttering and moaning. Finally her tone sharpened enough for Sarah to understand what she was really saying. "-owl came diving. Some kind of sick revenge..." she teetered off again, speaking so low that Sarah could not hear but she did manage to catch one word; _Hoggle_.

Sarah narrowed her eyes at the fairy. It seemed as if the problem was more serious than even Hades had thought. "Lytt, it will be alright. You'll stay with me and nothing will harm you, I promise."

Lytt sniffled.

"Now," Sarah said decisively. "Let's go find Hoggle."

* * *

Jareth winged over the other side of the Labyrinth near the hedge maze. He was in the process of flushing out nearly all the rabble force single handed. Since they were mostly made up of fairies, ogres, and a sasquatch or two, it wasn't very difficult. The only true brain in the operation kept their identity so well hidden, Jareth was unable to attain a gender. Jareth would have to ask his one faithful servant that he could count on. The only problem was that the junk-lady didn't enjoy being disturbed anymore than she liked when the cleaners came into her domain. Jareth transformed without slowing a beat and pounded on a well rounded door that was embedded in the brown side of the hedge. The junk-lady, less commonly known as Eris, flung open the door and glared at Jareth (1).

"Well?" Eris asked.

"I need information about the rebel forces."

"Heh, keep searching. Keep collecting heads for trophies why don't cha?" Eris back up and waved Jareth into her home... if home was the correct term. There were end tables everywhere, even some stacked upon another and every surface was filled with figurines that were tarnished, small statues that were chipped and boxes made from the plastic knitted material and the thick wool used to hold them together. Even the tables and end tables looked hard worn. In other words, it was everything that was ever lost or thrown away. She also had a number of threadbarren rugs and tapestries on every inch of the floor and walls. Antique chairs and bed frames were stacked one on top of the other in the available space. The most excessive, however, was the overflowing chest in the corner. Toy. She had _thousands_ of toys, all with missing buttons or arms or heads, coloured with felt pen, hair cut with scissors and who knew what else.

Jareth raised his brow at Eris and said, "I see your collection grew."

"Yeah, an' you are any better?" Eris sat down on one of the many mismatched stools around her living stuffed living room. "You keep collecting the blood of innocence on yer hands."

Jareth smirked. "At least I don't collect junk."

"bite yer tongue, dearie. What was yer inquiry?"

He leaned against the door. "I've flushed out the active fairy force operating within these walls as well as dispersing the fieries. Once that group looses their heads, it take awhile before they can regroup. I've even destroyed all the ogres but one and she is too damaged to be of much use. I didn't want to massacre the whole species and she is with spawn. There were random patches of goblin resistance that I've dealt with. What I need to know is where I can find the leader of this infraction."

Eris cleared her throat then did something peculiar. She got up and left, coming back into the room with a table holding a cloth covered object. She set it down and pulled off the covering, revealing a crystal ball. She peered into it.

Jareth frowned and looked more closely. "Is that one of mine?" he asked.

"Of course it is. Do you expect me to leave such a prize?" Her speech evened out and smoothed to reveal the goddess underneath her earthly exterior.

He straightened and nearly snarled, "And you thought to conceal a crystal that was created by me?"

She waved him back. "There is nothing that I want more than you reinstated in your reign but even you must know that it is over."

Jareth glared, thinking of all the things that he could be doing with the residual power left in that crystal. He no longer had the ability to see into it, however and Eris was correct. His time was over.

She frowned into the crystal and closed her eyes, seeing the scene with no distortion. She shook her head. "The leader is beyond these walls. I have no power out there and neither do you. That is King Toby's responsibility. You are only the guardian of the Labyrinth. All else is none of your concern."

Jareth felt rage build up in his chest and he tightened his glare so his eyes were slits. "Someone outside of the labyrinth with enough influence to build up a civil war?"

"I suppose so." Eris looked to the side and covered the crystal once more.

Jareth growled low in his throat only one word; "Hoggle."

* * *

Once again, Sarah was lost within the labyrinth. To find the Tor, Sarah had used her instincts. These were not the instincts of a living person, however; they were the instincts of the dead. But something had happened once she stepped foot through the doorway and into the Underground. Finding the entrance into the Labyrinth and coming across Lytt was something akin to luck, and nothing more. The torn fairy was of virtually no use since she had followed who she called her future mate into the Labyrinth for the meeting. And apparently, he was following someone else. Slowly and with much effort, Sarah had divined the tale from Lytt. Apparently this had been her first meeting to support a revolutionary movement against the throne and things were progressing rapidly. But then, an owl attacked, killing three of their friends, allowing Lytt and a toadstool escape. They were separated by another attack and Lytt was lucky enough to get away with only a torn wing. She was sure that her companion was killed.

Sarah's only hope was that they would find someone on the way who could point them to Hoggle. Sarah knew that she wouldn't be lucky enough to find the little dwarf by chance and she knew from experience that if she were to cross paths of either Ludo or Sir Didymus, it would be more distraction than help. Hoggle was the only one from their little foursome (fivesome if you count Ambrosius) who actually knew where he was going.

Then they stumbled across an area Sarah found only too familiar. Five foot stone walls formed a confusing yet intriguing pattern that wasn't a true maze. The sections, only twenty feet long at the most, were not connected to any other wall. But that didn't matter. Sarah knew well enough that goblins living in the stone controlled the walls and stone tiles on the ground. She had even been down there once, long ago when she was considered queen to perform any updating that was needed. None had been needed and it was only days later that she discovered the true reason her so called husband had sent her there. He needed her out of the castle to plan her demise.

Sarah scowled at one of the many hands fixed along the walls and followed its finger to the peak of the castle beyond the goblin city. At least she now knew that she was close.

Lytt was sleeping soundly in the woven pouch attached to Sarah's belt but Sarah didn't need to worry about her waking up. The little fairy was jolsted and juggled in the pouch and she didn't stir, shift or any of the other things sleeping creatures do right before waking. Sarah walked away from the center of the labyrinth, looking for the wall that would only require running a hand around to find the exit to the gate.

* * *

Jareth soared overhead, beating his wings every twenty yards to pick up gaining speed. He was nearly at the final wall. There was one problem with taking on the shape of an animal. Once one assumes a shape, one begins to take on a certain personality as well. While the man Jareth would have like nothing more than to simply fly in a straight line with nothing obtrusive happen to his flight, he couldn't control the rolling motion of the eye that owls are famous for. Seeing small things on the ground is very distracting for an owl, even in daylight. Jareth is usually very good at ignoring the animal's instinct; however, one thing did attract his and sent him down in a spiral even before he could reconsider. The arrow flying and scraping along the underside of his wing, scratching deeply, was the first sign that this might not have been the greatest of ideas.

Jareth screamed in pain and tried to escape, tilting just in time to avoid the second arrow. It sent him crashing to the ground.

"Change!" ordered a voice with much more command than Jareth had heard in a long time. He shuttered and looked at his attacker. It was the woman he had seen from high above. His curiosity drove him to get a closer look but now that he had it, he no longer wanted it. He saw long dark hair, hunter's garments and a hand holding a primed arrow disguising the face. Her heavy eyebrows drew together and her hand tightened. "Change," she ordered again.

Jareth narrowed his eyes to slits, keeping his eye on the girl's hands and shimmered his shape to the original. He was hoping that his appearance would confuse the woman, allowing him to take her captive and punish her for harming him. The muscle under his arm was torn and seeping blood but he dared not move yet.

"Well," the woman said, "this is easier than I thought it would be. An arrow through the heart and all my problems are over."

Jareth snapped his eyes fully open and glared at- at-. He gaped. No, it couldn't be. It wasn't possible. The box was untouched, buried under the tree at the bog. No living soul knew of it to use it to resurrect her...

"This has to be a trick." He mumbled, more to himself than to his audience.

"I assure you, Jareth. This is no trick." Sarah said with a smirk to rival his own.

* * *

(1) Eris is the goddess of strife. She is the daughter of Zeus and Her. Here, her tie to the Labyrinth is in the junkyard and her task is to convince those running the labyrinth to forget. This is a very different occupation for one who used to stir up trouble for a war, however she gets to play the more delicate mind games, causing the players inner turmoil by showing them what they have lost and offering a faded substitute.

A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Sarah drew the bow string taut, ready to unleash it into the heart of the one who ended her life, and revenging those many lives lost in the Labyrinth at his hands. He was the one responsible for the death of their child. The memory came swift and unbidden to her mind, blocking out all else for those precious seconds.

_Sarah watched in contentment as her husband and son play-fought with wooden swords. She sat along the side of the sanded arena, fixing the fletching to a stack of arrow staves. The twine used to weave the feathers was twisted around her fingers as she wound, pulled and knotted each cluster together. She looked down at her work, fluffing the feathers to ensure fast and true travel. _

_There was a thump and a crash and Sarah looked up in time to see Jareth standing over Chase with the wooden sword over one shoulder. _

"_Stand up." He said, more coldly than Sarah ever remembered him speaking to their son. _

_Chase struggled to his feet, first climbing to his knees than attempting to balance himself by using his hands. His bare arms were marked with red as if he was beaten repeatedly before he fell. _

_Jareth laughed cruelly and brought the make-shift weapon down on his back. _

_Sarah stood, dropping the arrow and striding forward but unable to enter the skirmish area. "Jareth! Be careful!" She snapped. _

_Jareth didn't turn to her but his back straightened. The spell that kept Sarah from entering was reinforced to the point of visibility, corrupting Sarah's view of Jareth and her son._

"_Jareth!" She screamed, this time in panic. _

_Jareth circled their son once, twice and nudged him with his toe. "Get up." He said again._

_Sarah could hear the pitiful moaning of their son, realizing that there was no way that Jareth was in his right frame of mind. _

_Jareth kicked his son roughly in the stomach before chuckling, scraping the tip of the sword along the ground as he walked. _

_Sarah began to scream in earnest now and an alarm sounded up at the castle. Within moments, guards, goblin and immortal alike, swarmed the grounds and a few more practised of them disabled the barrier and pulled the king away from the prince. Sarah tried to get to her son who was badly beaten and unconscious, but he was taken to his rooms to be treated. Jareth was subdued and calmed, questioned but not interrogated. No one was there to comfort the queen and only later did she learn that her only child, her thirteen year old son, was placed in a coma by his father, her husband who was diagnosed to be prone to fits of madness. This was the first one he had in adult life and the possibility of more was assured until all his humanity was destroyed. _

Only days later, their son died and Jareth had a few short months before his illness took full effect, destroying the man Sarah fell in love with and replacing him with the monster crouching before her now.

Her past memories blinding her present sight and she didn't notice the slight movement of his unhurt arm. Dust, sudden and thick, flew into her eyes, blinding her and forcing her to release her arrow without a clear shot, missing Jareth by a breath as he dodged. Sarah fell hard when he tackled her, pinning her to the ground heavily.

"Bitch!" Jareth growled.

"Bastard." Sarah retorted calmly. "Can you get off me now? One would think that you had amorous feelings for me."

Jareth jerked and growled, sounding more like an animal than a man. Sarah smirked at him and shifted into a more comfortable position beneath him. Even being dead for uncounted years, Sarah still felt a kind of perverse comfort being beneath the familiar body.

That feeling was extinguished when his bony knee pressed sharply into her stomach. She gasped, feeling the burning pressing weight deep above her pelvis. Jareth leaned over her, smirking. "You were saying, my love?"

Sarah struggled hard, but he was stronger, larger and heavier than she was. "You're a monster." She seethed and bucked as hard as she could, barely shifting him. He laughed, something dark and tainted from the one she remembered when they were happy.

"You should have never defied me, Sarah." Jareth said gruffly as one hand came up to clasp her throat tightly.

* * *

Toby looked out the tower window, trying to see in the far off distance. Just beyond his sight, he could feel something in the Labyrinth stirring. It was protected, however, not allowing him to extend his sights throughout. He knew Jareth to be there, however, and so his worry peaked and sharpened. Hermes had returned shortly after he left, bearing another note. This time, it was a simple scrap of paper. Scrawled in darker ink than black was a note from the dark prince himself.

_Greetings King Toby,_

_A word of warning youngling; a messenger of mine may find herself in your domain. Alert Hermes when she contacts you. She is under my protection and I expect no harm to come to her. _

_Lord Hades_

Toby glanced at the note on the table for the hundredth time and held in a groan. He prayed to whatever god would be listening that Jareth was not currently murdering the messenger.

There was a knock and Toby gruffly called "enter" and in came Rhea followed by the very stern master of the guard, Byte. "Your majesty." Rhea bowed just inside the door, allowing Byte to overtake her lead.

"King Toby," Byte called out. "There is major disturbance just inside the Labyrinth. I was contacted by the toadstool faction. A report states that a barn owl maliciously killed a small gathering of toadstools and fairies ."

Toby closed his eyes and breathed deeply. _Jareth, what are you doing?_ He asked the powers that be. He looked down at the note again and grunted. The powers that be will be no more shortly. "Take a detachment of guards with you to the centre. Show them where the attack took place. Get them to write a report. If there is sufficient evidence, I'll see what I can do about bringing Jareth in." He ordered.

The goblin shuffled his feet slightly before saying, "I'll see to it, but there is one other thing. There has also been reports of a strange hunter in the Labyrinth. A woman dressed as a local but she has never been seen before."

Toby cursed violently. He picked up the letter and tossed it at Byte who caught it clumsily. "That hunter belongs to Hades. He said it was a messenger but if she looks like a hunter and moves like a hunter...."

"Doesn't make her a hunter." Rhea said, leaning on the door. "Your majesty, this messenger might be in trouble if the old king is looking for a fight."

"Or maybe she is a gift from below and was sent to get rid of the rat king for us." Byte said.

Toby shook his head. "Jareth cannot be killed. He is the guardian of the Labyrinth and will be until such a time that a compatible soul can be found."

"But if he kills her..."

"Hades would more than likely destroy us. They must be found and stopped!" Toby pounded his fist on the smooth tabletop, the _thump_ echoing through the chamber.

Byte bowed, said, "It will be done," and backed out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Rhea picked up the fallen letter and folded it gently. "There will be many more disturbances, my king."

"I know. I just wish I knew what Jareth is up to." Toby summoned a crystal and peered through it but received no clearer picture than before. Everything outside the boundary of the city was lost to him.

* * *

Jareth looked down at Sarah and watched as she struggled for breath. It was obvious that she was alive. He could feel her body under his and the warmth coming from it was only something living flesh generated. She tricked him. All these years he believed her to be dead but here she was, alive and trying to take his own life? How dare she? How dare she trick him into believing that she was dead and gone! The copy of her body, the one rotting in the crypt was perfect. It was even decaying properly so it was a true body but it wasn't hers. It couldn't be. Well, he would just have to make sure that she was good and dead this time before leaving her unattended.

Sarah's clothing began to move strangely, as if something was tugging at her shirt. Jareth relaxed his hold for only a moment on her neck to take a closer look at the little bug moving around. Suddenly, sharp teeth sunk into his wrist and he jumped back hissing. It was a fairy and the little monster bit him!

He flicked the thing and it landed on Sarah's stomach, baring her teeth at him. He looked down at his wrist to see a sizable chunk of skin gone and blood flowing freely.

"I am going to kill you." He growled out, stalking towards the prone Sarah and her guardian. A tinkling in his ears made him stop. Now? At a time like this? He shrugged. As guardian of the Labyrinth, one duty took precedence over another. He waved his hand and both the fairy and the traitor fell through the earth into one of the thousand oubliettes. "I won't forget you my dear. I'll just keep you until I have time to deal with you." He looked at his wrist and at his wounded arm before sighing. "I need to get cleaned up first or I'm going to frighten the poor wished-away child to death."

* * *

Lytt shifted against Sarah's stomach, surprised that she didn't go tumbling off when they fell the twenty feet or so to the ground. At least there was the bed...

Bed? Here, in the oubliette? Jareth wouldn't have been so considerate... She looked around and then laughed to herself. They didn't fall into an oubliette, they fell into a house. Hoggle's house to be precise.

The fairy crawled up Sarah's body to her face and poked her a bit. She opened up one eyelid and saw nothing but whites. Was Sarah breathing? Lytt stuck her face near Sarah's mouth and nearly fell off then a blast of air caught her from behind. The air came from Sarah's nose... She was alive.

"Thank you goddess!" Lytt prayed, feeling only a bit foolish. This giant girl who tried to protect her succumbed to the wrath of Jareth and was lucky to be alive. What made her think that she could take on the crazed Goblin King?

Lytt slid from Sarah's shoulder to curl up on the blanket. "Hoggle, please come back quick."

* * *

Byte delegated the search from the site of the attack. One of his goblins reported back, telling him the only thing found was a few feathers, drops of blood and a broken bow. He shook his head, holding the busted up bow in his hands and trying to fathom what in the Underground was going on. A tiny voice pipped up, asking if anyone had seen any sight of a fairy. A fairy? This far into the Labyrinth with Jareth on the loose? They must be suicidal.

The toadstool leapt onto Byte's knee and sat down, cross legged. He looked incredibly dejected.

"Haven't you guys learned not to bring your girlfriends into danger?"

Jok frowned up at the towering guard. "We don't bring them here. They are an important asset to the movement-."

"Yes, just like the others were. The first generation to take up arms against the unjust king, paid with all their lives. That little fairy you lost, she was an orphan wasn't she?"

Jok looked away, his guilt speaking for him.

"I thought so. You shrimps seem so sure that you are a power to be reckoned with but in reality, you are just a rebel force making a bigger mess than you can clean up, leaving it to me to fix. Jareth is going nowhere until King Toby finds him a replacement, you got that?"

Byte did not deem it necessary to explain that he argued for the toadstools side when King Toby delivered nearly the same speech not two hours ago.

Jok trembled before standing on his feet and bowing low towards Byte's midriff. "Yes sir." He took the next millisecond and leapt off the knee to the ground and disappeared in moments.

Byte just leaned back and rubbed his temples with his fingertips. What happened to goblin life being uncomplicated?

_A/N: Here you are. Thank you for the reviews! _


End file.
